The Halloween Thief
by supernaturalsam
Summary: A oneshot story about what happens after a night of trickortreating with Nancy and Frank's daughter, Amelia. ONE SHOT...COMPLETE!


**Author's Note: Well, I thought I would give ya'll a Halloween treat by writing this little ditty. This story takes place on Halloween night when Nancy and Frank's daughter, Amelia, is five years old. Please keep in mind that this is a one-shot story, so there will be no further chapters.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this one…it's just a cutesy little one that should bring a smile to your face! Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amelia. So, don't sue me…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy! Daddy! I need your help!"

Nancy smiled as she heard her five year old daughter's voice call out to her. She looked over at Frank and saw that he was smiling, too.

"Amelia beckons for us," Nancy said.

_"Mommy!"_

Frank rolled his eyes. "She has the patience of her mother," he teased.

_"Daddy!"_

"And the temper of her father," Nancy shot back.

Frank got up from the sofa and held out a hand to help Nancy off the couch. "We better go before she manages to rouse the neighborhood."

They walked out of the living room and upstairs to Amelia's room. Nancy had tastefully decorated the room and it was something that she was proud of, as was Amelia. The walls were light lavender with flowers and butterflies painted on the walls. The furniture was white to compliment the bright walls and her bedding was a soft pink that complimented the room.

They stopped outside her door to see that Amelia was frantically searching her normally tidy room.

"Sweetheart, what's going on in here?" Frank asked, coming into her room. "It looks like a tornado went through your room."

Amelia shook her head. "It was me, Daddy. I had to do it…I can't find it."

"You can't find what?" Nancy asked.

"Mommy, it's horrible." Amelia stopped moving around long enough to look at her parents. "I can't find my Halloween candy!"

Nancy and Frank smiled at each other as they heard the panic in their young daughter's voice. Amelia had always been a colorful and vivacious girl and she could always make the simplest matters into trivial ones.

They had just spent the last couple of hours trick-or-treating in there small neighborhood in Chicago. Amelia had insisted on being a butterfly princess after seeing the picture in a costume magazine. Nancy had to admit that she looked adorable in her pink dress that had been draped with lavender and turquoise tulle and decorated with numerous butterflies and flowers. Her dark brown hair had been curled into little ringlets that framed her porcelain-like face. Her blue eyes had shone even brighter against all of the bright colors.

"Where did you have your candy last, Amelia?" Frank asked gently.

"I put it down so I could change out of my costume," she said, pouting slightly.

"Where did you put it down?" Nancy asked.

"I don't remember," she admitted and started to sob.

Nancy knelt down on the floor next to her daughter. "How about we play a game to find your candy?" Nancy suggested, wiping away Amelia's tears.

"What kind of game?" Amelia asked softly.

Nancy smiled. "Let's make it into a case," she said.

Amelia smiled slightly. "Like Daddy?" she asked.

Frank scooped Amelia up in his arms. "I think that's a great idea, pumpkin."

Amelia's face broke into a huge grin. "Let's do it," she said.

Frank laughed as she climbed out of his arms and ran to her toy chest. She pulled out her magnifying glass and held it up proudly. "I'm ready," she announced.

Nancy got up from the floor and she and Frank followed Amelia down the hall. She was hunched over with the magnifying glass to her eye, searching the ground.

"All right, Amelia," Nancy said. "What did you do when we got back from trick-or-treating?"

"I went into the kitchen to get a juice box," Amelia said.

"Then that's where we need to look," Nancy said.

Amelia took off running towards the kitchen.

"And she's off," Frank said smiling. They followed her into the kitchen and found her kneeling on the ground behind the island counter.

"Did you find something, Amelia?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, Mommy," she said nodding her head vigorously. She held up a small candy wrapper. "This!"

"That looks like a clue to me," Frank said, taking it from her. "What do you think we should do next?"

"Ummm…" Amelia put a finger to her chin and began to tap it thoughtfully. Then her eyes lit up as something else caught her attention. She ran over and picked something up off the floor.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's another candy wrapper!" she exclaimed.

Frank and Nancy walked over to her. She brought her magnifying glance to her eye and examined the candy wrapper.

"Looks like there's a trail of them," Nancy said pointing.

Amelia stopped inspecting the wrapper and looked where her mother was pointing. "There is!" she said, excitedly. "Come on!"

Amelia took off running once again and led the way to the den where the wrapper trail stopped. "I know who took my candy!"

"Who?" Frank and Nancy asked in unison.

"Uncle Joe!" she exclaimed.

Joe looked up at the three of them guiltily. "Hi, guys," he said weakly.

Amelia tried to look angrily at her Uncle Joe, but she was having a hard time doing it. Especially when he put down the bucket of candy and opened up his arms. Amelia smiled and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. She lifted her up and put her in his lap.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Joe?" Amelia asked.

"I had to come visit my favorite niece," he said.

Amelia laughed. "I'm your only niece, silly."

Joe smacked his head. "Oh, that's right! I forgot!"

Amelia laughed again and hugged Joe once more.

"Looks like your case is solved, Amelia," Nancy said.

"Yep," she said. "I found our bad guy."

"What should happen to your Uncle Joe?" Frank asked, glancing at his younger brother.

"Nothing—he can have some candy if he wants some," she said. Then she cupped his face in her small hands. "But if you wanted some candy, Uncle Joe, all you had to do was ask me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!


End file.
